


Her Very Priestly Ways

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Card One, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Starbucks, Writers Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: A morning in the Townhouse. Andy gets woken up to a mug of Starbucks and a proposal delivered in the most Priestly of ways.





	Her Very Priestly Ways

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 1: starbucks  
> which I need right now. like a lot.

The smell of coffee began to stir Andy from her slumber. She rolled over in bed and nestled deeper into the covers. Why was there coffee? She hadn’t made any. And the smell…was distinctly familiar. Not the usual off-brand fare she kept in her apartment, it smelled like…Starbucks!

Oh crap! Starbucks! Miranda! What time was it, was she late for work? In a daze Andy shot up in bed and searched for her alarm clock. Only to discover a very lovely Victorian-looking traditional clock ticking away on a mahogany bedside table. Beside a bed that was definitely not the one she had in her apartment. 

Oh yeah, duh. She hadn’t worked for Runway in  _ months _ . Her post at the Mirror didn’t start for a few hours yet. And the convenient thing about the townhouse was that it was closer to her workplace. 

And a  _ lot _ closer to Miranda.

“Coffee, Andrea?” Miranda asked, clad in a fluffy white robe and carefully handing a mug in Andy’s direction.

Andy turned to sit up in bed properly and took hold of the warm mug.

“Mmmm, thank you,” Andy said, pecking a kiss to Miranda’s lips, finding that they already tasted like coffee. 

“I thought you might enjoy a cup before you head on to work, you’ve time yes?”

“Uh-huh, plenty. I don’t have to leave here as early as my apartment to get to work on time.”

“Hmm, well that’s rather a waste.”

That had Andy stopping mid-sip, licking her lips clean before asking, “A waste?”

“Of time,” Miranda said in a tone that implied ‘obviously’. “Running around between here and The Mirror and your apartment. When, in point of fact, the townhouse and The Mirror hold a much more agreeable proximity to each other.”

“Agreeable proximity…” Andy said uncertainly.

“Between the townhouse and the Mirror yes, you did graduate from Northwestern yes? I trust you should be able to keep up.”

“Miranda, is this your very  _ Priestly _ way of asking me to move in with you?”

“Oh, now there’s a thought,” Miranda said as if the thought had only  _ just _ occurred to her, “Moving in with one’s partner for convenience-sake. Groundbreaking.”

“I wouldn’t be moving in because I’d have a shorter commute to work,” Andy insisted.

“Oh really? And just what other reasons would you consider moving in with me?” Miranda asked.

Taking a long sip from her mug, Andrea finally replied, “The Starbucks, of course.” She held a serious face for a few seconds before breaking into a smile. “And perhaps the person thoughtful enough to get it for me, but I’m not telling.”


End file.
